<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoro is hungry.....for Sanji by Singhakash101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965235">Zoro is hungry.....for Sanji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101'>Singhakash101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Late at Night, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro awakes in the middle of the night fueled by hunger. But, he finds little in the kitchen but Sanji. Sanji will have to suffice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoro is hungry.....for Sanji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was deep into the night on the Going Merry. The crew was asleep, the ship silent but for the wind upon creaking wood mixing with comfortable snoring. White luminescence coming from the full moon and the winking stars offered some meager light in the darkness. <br/>     Coming from the crow’s nest came a particularly guttural snore. It was a sound that every Straw Hat was quite familiar with: Zoro’s snoring. It did not matter the time of day. His snoring could be heard at random hours coming from any direction. Chopper had even checked Zoro for narcolepsy he was so often found asleep but there was nothing wrong with him. It wasn’t chronic fatigue or tiredness or anything of the kind that drove Zoro to sleep. The man simply liked to sleep. He liked sleeping the way Robin loved reading or the way Nami loved money, the way Luffy loved food, the way Sanji loved women (or the idea of them), and so on.<br/>     Zoro awoke gradually in the peaceful night. Lifting his head from the side of his trio of swords, he looked out at the night and the dark sea. His eyes blinked slowly and he let out a small yawn as he gazed out into the water reflecting the moon back into the sky. Licking his lips, he realized how dry his mouth was. He really needed a damn drink. His thoughts of alcohol were interrupted by this long rippling sound from within. Standing after a long few seconds, his body had informed of why it woke him: food. He was hungrier than he had been in years. Here he was, a man, a hungry man. A man with an agenda. Food. The thoughts of his teeth ripping into something tearing and gnashing. Something fulfilling. That’s all that drove Zoro as he stood and leapt over the edge of the crow’s nest in a single motion. <br/>     The single-minded swordsman didn’t feel the contact between his feet and the deck as he landed with a cracking sound. He crouched to take the force of the impact and then continued straight to the kitchen. Taking and inhaling as it sniffed around and searched for something resembling food, Zoro’s nose led him to the Merry’s well stocked kitchen, running on nothing but muscle memory and need.<br/>     The light was on in the kitchen as Zoro barged in. Sanji leaned against the wall. He wore soft looking grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. He held a near empty coffee mug in his hand as he used it as a makeshift ashtray, his long slender fingers flicking his cigarette against the side of the cup. Seeing Zoro, Sanji sighed and closed his eyes, the dark circles around them becoming more apparent. Taking a quick puff of his cigarette for needed nicotine, Sanji let the cigarette hang in his mouth.<br/>     “Morning, mosshead,” Sanji said curtly in direction of Zoro.<br/>     Zoro was too hungry to take offense at the commonly hurled insult. “What’s there to eat?” he asked.<br/>     Sanji let the question hang for a moment before answering. “You slept through dinner and I haven’t made breakfast yet,” he said as his eyes flickered open to glare at the swordsman for interrupting his peace, for daring to talk to him right now. <br/>     Zoro noted, in his hunger induced stupor, that Sanji’s eyes, or the one not covered by a wave of hair, were as beautiful as ever, that sharp piercing blue. A blue as endless as the sea they sailed. His feet brought him closer to the cook.<br/>     “Luffy eat the leftovers?” Zoro asked, even though he already knew the answer.<br/>      Sanji gave a short, curt nod in affirmative.<br/>     “Shit,” Zoro muttered.<br/>     “There’s still coffee,” Sanji said and motioned with a jab of his fingers at the coffee pot on the stove. “Might still be warm,” he finished.<br/>     Zoro turned away from Sanji at that with no intention of drinking coffee. He had to eat and he had to eat now. He took to the cabinets searching through them for anything he could eat immediately. Maybe he could find a wheel of cheese or some dried meat. Even raw would do now, he thought.<br/>     As he was searching Sanji quietly made his way behind Zoro, intending to wash his coffee mug. His leg lightly brushed against the marimo’s sculpted ass as he passed behind him. Zoro turned at that, turning in an instant towards the cook. There was an inch between them. Sanji stood nonchalantly, coffee mug in hand. Zoro stared, peering into Sanji’s eye with a hungry look. The look of a man ready to devour anything and anybody.<br/>     His eyes traveled the length of Sanji’s slim, angular body. Sanji stood still, about to say something until the chance was taken from him as Zoro closed the distance between them and brought his ravenous lips to meet those oh so pretty lips of Sanji’s. Zoro was a man possessed, famished and faint from hunger finding the only thing within reach he could put his mouth on.<br/>     Sanji’s eyes widened. The mug feel from his hand and clattered into pieces as it crashed into the floorboards. But, he didn’t stop Zoro. The opposite after a few seconds, he returned the kiss matching the swordsman’s searching passion. Sanji was a man feeling drained and empty to his insomnia that night, left only to his thoughts and Zoro’s lips brought a cure. Interlocking lips were something immediate, thoughts and needs were no more. There was only lips and mouths and exploring tongues. That’s what both of them needed at that moment. The kiss, their first, was a reprieve to everything. They turned into animals of impulse and flesh. The kiss lasted until the two were out of breath. Zoro collapsed on the floor, from hunger, from lack of air, or maybe his realization of his own actions. He only looked up at Sanji. They were silent. Neither knew what to say or how to communicate anything of what they were feeling towards each other in that moment. <br/>     “I’m still hungry,” Zoro broke the silence, still staring up at Sanji’s porcelain face. His hand made its way to the band of Sanji’s sweatpants and he gave a small tug. Sanji pondered for a moment, gulped, and then nodded.<br/>     A bigger tug this time as Zoro dragged Sanji’s pants down to his ankles. Zoro’s hands, palms rough and calloused but not unpleasantly so mad their way to Sanji’s manhood. It was already partially erect. Zoro stared at it, refusing to make eye contact at that moment as his hands moved back on forth as he made Sanji’s cock harden. Zoro didn’t really know why he was doing this. It was like a dream where he could see himself but couldn’t control himself. But, he continued pumping. Sanji was trembling in Zoro’s grasp.<br/>     Zoro spit briefly into his hands before returning to Sanji’s now very hard cock. He looked back up at the cook, who stood biting his lip. Zoro’s head moved closer to that cock in his hands, while holding Sanji’s gaze. He was filled with a different kind of hunger now but one that needed to be sated just as badly. Sanji gave him another nod and Zoro took his length into his mouth. Slowly at first as he explored Sanji’s length. Zoro sped up slightly, his mouth taking the entirety of Sanji. Sanji bit his lip so hard, to stop himself from making a sound, that a trickle of blood dripped down his face onto Zoro’s green hair. The back and forth motion continued rhythmically, the pace increasing. Sanji could feel himself ready to explode. As it built up inside him, his hands made their way to Zoro’s head and hair, if only to try and stabilize himself on something. Zoro’s mouth got faster as Sanji’s knuckles grew white.<br/>     Finally, Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t hold it back any longer and he couldn’t keep his jaw latched shut any more for fear of biting through his lip. Zoro knew Sanji was going to come even before Sanji did. The swordsman could feel every sensitive nerve of the cook. He could take all of it. And, he did. Sanji came, bursting into Zoro’s mouth and throat with everything. A low moan of exertion and pleasure escaped the from Sanji’s lips as Zoro’s mouth grew full as he took every shaking ounce of Sanji before removing himself and looking back up at the cook. Sweat covered his forehead and a lone tear made its way down Sanji’s tear and his body trembled once more. Zoro was on his knees and stared into the depths of that blue eye. He swallowed deep and true before collapsing to the floor, his hunger over. Sleep overtook him and once again the green-haired swordsman snored, leaving Sanji to stare down at him, empty and his pants bunched at the ankles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>